Gold
by pDaErVo
Summary: Her golden eyes gazed intently into his own."


Hello

Before I start this I just want to make sure that you know that almost all of these characters are not mine (except the few that are ). The ones that aren't mine belong to J.K Rowling.

Also, this is my first posted fan fiction and I NEED constructive criticism. Especially if you start to read this and go "what the heck is this crap!" ' ( - that's supposed to be a winking face)

"Well, boy, do you want your food or not?"

For some reason, his aunt's voice sounded slightly kinder than it had the year before. Perhaps it was because of the odd sort of connection they had had for a few, brief moments last year. Or, he thought smiling for the first time in what seemed like a decade, it was because of the warning that Mad-Eye Moody had given his relatives at he beginning of the summer.

Either way, it had worked and Harry was happy that they had left him in peace. It was what he needed at the moment. Ever since Sirius had died… Harry felt a pang of pain, anger and grief. He had tried to forget about it, about all his problems. He had tried to avoid everybody and stay in bed all day. It hadn't worked, as the only result had been the memories of that horrible day being played over and over in his head as he slept, not to mention him starving. He had given up on that method and taken to simply avoiding everybody. He came down from his room only to eat and hear the news when he could. If any word came of an odd murder or a disappearance he wanted to make sure he knew. He felt queasiness in his stomach as he thought about exactly why he wanted to know.

"If you don't come down right now I am going to throw your food away and let you starve the night."

He awakened from his trance and blinked, he realized, for the first time in a while and made his way down the stairs.

His dinner, which looked both repulsing and cold, sat, lonely, waiting for him on the kitchen table. As he ate his first bite of the weird looking meat, he turned his head slightly so that he could listen to the evening news without his uncle noticing.

"Breaking news"

He turned his head further.

"Timmy Thompson has now been stuck in the drainage hole for almost three hours."

He stared at the meat, which he had now identified as some kind of fish, feeling partly relieved and partly anxious about what was to come.

Just then, an owl flew in through the half-open window and landed on his odd-looking fish. Harry recognized it immediately as Pig, Ron's miniature owl. Looking at what he was carrying, he realized that the owl had actually fallen on his fish. The owl carried an overly stuffed envelope that read, in Mrs. Weasley's writing:

Mr. H. Potter & Mr. and Mrs. V. Dursley

4 Private Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Inside were three letters; two for him, from Ron and Hermione, and one for the Dursleys, from Mrs. Weasley. Curious about what Mrs. Weasley's letter contained, he decided to read it before giving it to his relatives. However, as he was about to read it, the letter flew over to his uncle and landed on his empty plate.

Now, the Dursleys had tried to ignore the owl, but this was really too much. They all shrieked and backed away from it.

Harry glared at them, trying to keep his temper down, he slowly said, "It's only a letter, you can open it." His temper was another aspect, as it took very little for him to attack someone.

As the Dursley's closed in on their letter he looked at his own, it said,

**Dear Harry,**

**How are you? Well you can't be that good with those muggles can you? That's why mum sent a letter to you mug- Aunt and Uncle about coming here.**

**Ron**

Hermione's letter on the other hand went,

_Dear Harry,_

_How has your summer been so far? Mine has been, well, _

_just as good as it can get in a situation like we are in. I know don't_

_know if you have seen the Daily Prophet recently but I am sure that _

_you can tell that things have changed- _

Harry, remembering the articles, stared at her words bitterly. There had been more break-outs from Azkaban and increased sightings of Lord Voldermort. There was also a new Minister of Magic.

He continued to read about things he already knew about, but then something caught his eye.

_I believe Ron forgot to mention this, but there are a few new foreign members of the old Order who have joined us again, with their daughter. I-_

**_-_ Oh, right, I forgot, her name is Rhyah, and she's really, really, really, really –**

_- Nice. She is really nice. Not to mention exceptionally intelligent. She_

_has a extremely nice personality and a cat that has made friends with Crookshanks. Anyway, her parents were friends with your parents. Her dad transferred to Hogwarts in their, and his, sixth year and they became friends. Her mother met them through him. If you haven't guessed already, they are from India and seem to be very nice people. Well then. See you soon_

_Hermione_

This had taken him by surprise, he had never heard of his parents having friends in India or anybody transferring in to Hogwarts. Remembering the letter, he looked up at the Dursleys to see their reaction.

Petunia Dursley was now reading the letter while holding it between spoon and fork. Making a face, she gave it to her husband. Vernon too made a face. They looked at each other and Mrs. Dursley nodded reluctantly.

"Boy, your leaving tomorrow at noon."

Reviews (PLEASE)


End file.
